


The Shadows In The Dark

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clubbing, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Dean is a Little Shit, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Sam Winchester, Major Original Character(s), Minor Sam/Original Female Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Is So Done, Sam in a Suit, Sam is Missing, Shapeshifting, Winchester Feels, Worried Dean, original character is in over her head, worried original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Her eyes shot up and down the alley way where she had just been told Sam had walked down. There was no sign of the hunter anywhere. Dread filled her stomach as what must've happened to him ran through her mind. Had the thing they'd been hunting grabbed him?A moment later she saw something glint off the ground. She bent over to see what it was, and her heart sank.It was Sam's pocket knife, and the thing was broken in half.'' Oh no.''Something vibrated inside her pocket, and she reached to take the phone into her hand. She held it up to her ear.'' Dean, We've got a problem....... I think it got Sam.''





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what happens when the author has weird dreams for a week straight. This was one of them, and it lead to me writing this. I hope that you like it, and if you do please leave a like or a kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_The man ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his breath coming out faster and faster as he ran down the alley way._

_'' Faster honey, he's gaining!'' He heard his wife say._

_'' I know.'' He replied, turning down another alley to try and loose their pursuer. He had just been leaving the Koribito Kurabu, a club specifically for married couples. That was when they met HIM. He was some kind of monster. He had pulled a knife on them, telling them that if they went quietly that they wouldn't be harmed. Like hell were they going to listen. He instead grabbed his wife's hand, and they took off down the street with the man quickly gaining ground on them. He braved a glance over his shoulder to see where he was._

_The man was standing right there with that knife in hand, and he swore for a moment that his eyes turned a silvery white for a moment. Just what the hell was this thing anyway?_

_'' Hone look out!'' He heard his wife call out, but it was already too late. His foot caught off of something in the ground, and he was pitching forward a moment later. He hit the ground hard, and he heard his wife fall to her knees beside him. '' Please get up honey.... HONEY!''_

_He felt blood on his head as he looked back to see his wife. She was in the arms of the man, and the blade was at her throat._

_'' HONEY PLEASE?''_

_A moment later the blade was dragged across her neck, and crimson stained her clothing as she pitched forward._

_'' I told you you wouldn't be harmed if you went quietly. You weren't quiet.'' He felt the blade at his throat. ''  You'll join your wife now.'' He felt the blade bite into his skin, and then his vision began to darken. When he looked up, for a split second, he saw the things eyes change. He could swear that they were the same as his as his vision went dark._

 

_\---_

 

'' Hey Sammy, I think you should check this out.''

Dean glanced over towards the other bed in the motel room the brothers were currently occupying. They had just been on a hunt, and they were planning to head back to the bunker for awhile. Then Dean started searching some stuff online, and a rather interesting article had popped up there.

'' Sammy?'' Dean saw that his brother was dozing quietly on the bed, one of his arms hanging off the side. Dean didn't blame the kid for sleeping. He'd gotten a pretty banged up rib after the last hunt, and it had been giving him a few problems, pain being at the top of that list. '' Hey Sam.'' He still didn't answer or wake, so Dean resorted to a different tactic. He picked up the small pad of paper sitting quietly on the bed side table, and he chucked it at the bed. He quickly regretted his choice when said paper managed to hit exactly where Sam's injured rib was. He saw Sam's eyes fly open, and a hand quickly flew to his chest as his eyes then shut in clear pain. He heard Sam groan in pain as he curled up on himself for a moment.

'' Dammit Dean!'' Sam snapped, not even bothering to look up at him. '' What the hell is it?'' Sam asked, trying desperately to sit up on the bed. He managed it after a moment, and he sat back against the headboard to glare at his brother.

'' I think I found us another hunt.'' Dean said, starting to regret that he ever brought it up.

'' What is it then?'' Sam asked, letting his hand fall away from the broken rib to rest in his lap.

'' Within the last week, two couples were murdered outside the club called Koribito Kurabu.'' Dean said.

'' That's a strange name.'' Sam mumbled.

'' It says that they were both found with their throats slit, and apparently there was video footage of the most recent attack.'' Dean said.

'' Pull it up then.'' Sam said. He saw Dean click on something that he couldn't see, and then he turned the laptop towards him. Sam saw a shot of what looked like an alley way that must have been just outside of the club. A few seconds passed with no sign of the deceased couple, but then he saw a flash of movement as something ran into the frame. It was the couple, both of them running for their lives from something that they could not see yet. A moment later the other figure ran into the frame. For a moment said figure glanced back at the camera, and that's when they saw what they needed to know.

'' Dean, his eyes.'' Sam said. The figures eyes seemed to shimmer in the camera footage. What they had on their hands was a shifter alright, one that likes to go after couples.

'' Yeah, we've got ourselves a shifter.'' Dean said. He turned the laptop back towards himself, and began to shut the screen. '' I think we should take this one. More people are going to die if we don't.'' Dean said.

'' If we can even do it.'' Sam reminded, gesturing to his chest. '' With my rib screwed up there may not be much that I can do.'' Sam said.

'' I'll do the heavy lifting then. You'll help me find out where it's hiding at.'' Dean said.

'' Right then.'' Sam said. '' Where are we going?'' He asked.

'' Looks like we're hitting the east coast..... Heh, maybe we'll run into your little friend Ashley again.'' Dean mumbled.

'' Bite me Dean.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Come on you can't help it Sammy. You like her, I saw you kiss her one time.'' Dean said.

'' Again, bite me.'' Sam said, turning his head away from Dean. Anyone who got close to him seemed to get hurt, or taken away in some form. He wasn't going to let that happen to Ashley.

'' Alright then, I'll drop it... Looks like it'll take us a day or so to get there. You up for the drive?'' Dean asked.

'' No bumpy roads. Don't think my ribs can take it.'' Sam said.

'' Right.'' Dean shut the laptop with a thud. '' We've got ourselves a hunt.''

 

\---

 

 The ride had been a long haul for the brothers. The entire time Dean had been driving the impala, his eyes every now and then straying over to glance at Sam. With just one look he could tell that Sam wasn't doing to good. His ribs were still bothering him a good deal, and he could see even now that he was partially curled up on himself as if to give pressure to the wound. Dean knew the break was bad, but he didn't think that his little brothers ribs had been hurt that badly. Guess he underestimated him for once.

Dean was really starting to regret taking this hunt with Sam hurt like this.

The impala pulled up to another small motel that was within seeing distance of the club where both murders had taken place so far. Dean decided to leave Sam in the car for the time being, telling Sam to stay put till he got back with the room keys. Sam only flashed him a thumbs up, and then his hand moved back towards his ribs. Dean made a quick mental note to remember the med kit from the trunk to get what he happily nicknamed the happy pills. Those would help to perk Sammy up nicely.

 

\---

 

Sam watched from the passenger seat as Dean walked quickly towards the building in front of them. Sam wanted nothing more then to get a good nights rest and for his ribs to stop hurting. They were throbbing pretty badly at the moment, which told him that the pain killers had worn off. He regretted not keeping the bottle of pain killers on him for the ride, but then again he had managed to make it to this point. He would just have to take some once they got inside.

Sam let his eyes wander around the place when Dean disappeared. The town was a pretty nice one, and one of those proving points was the condition of this motel. It was pretty nice compared to the places that they normally stayed at. Hopefully it was just as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. Sam hoped that Dean would just let him get some sleep when they got inside. He was in pain, he'd been curled up in this damn seat the whole time, and he wanted nothing better then a hot shower and a bed.

Sam let his eyes stray towards the set of cars parked in the parking lot. As he did he saw movement behind one of the vehicles.

'' What the hell?'' Sam pushed up in the seat despite the pain in his chest. His eyes turned over towards the figure. What he saw appeared to be a man who was wearing a suit, but he wasn't moving. He was just staring up at the motel with tired eyes. Sam didn't quite understand what he was doing there, and he was pretty sure that something was up. He reached to open the door, but just as he did he saw the figure look over to him. Sam froze where he was, the mans eyes appearing to bore into his very being. For a split second he saw a smile graze the mans face, and when it did he found that it was pretty creepy and disturbing. Sam watched as the man turned away from him, and a moment later he was gone. He just took off down the road at lightning speed. Sam began to reach for the handle to open the door, but when he did he heard a bang from the drivers side. He jumped slightly as he glanced over to see none other than Dean.

'' Hey, jumpy, I got the room keys.'' Dean said, holding out one of the key cards for him. '' Is everything alright?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam lied. He opened up his door, a painful groan coming out of him as he felt his ribs throb in pain. '' I just saw something a little weird is all.'' Sam said.

'' A stalker or something?'' Dean asked.

'' Maybe.... I'm not sure what it was.'' Sam admitted.

'' You're probably just too tired right now Sammy. Maybe getting a good nights rest will help some.'' Dean said.

'' Maybe.'' Sam glanced back down the street towards where the man had run off to. He saw no sign of him, so Sam let the incident slide for now. It was probably nothing, and he was just really tired like Dean had said. So he helped his brother unload the bags that they needed, and then the two went towards their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning seemed to come faster then either one of the Winchesters had expected. With the new day seemed to come the problems that they had to face as they got ready to check out the club.

'' So four people have been killed so far?'' Sam asked, glancing over towards Dean from the passenger seat.

'' Yeah, both of them were couples, and they were both killed just outside the club after leaving for the night. I think that this shifter is grabbing people from the club purposefully, but why is the question that needs answered.'' Dean explained.

'' Hopefully we'll get some answers.'' Sam said.

'' Or we'll learn absolutely nothing new, and we'll be back at square one again.'' Dean said.

'' You never know Dean. We may get lucky this time.'' Sam said.

'' Or we won't.'' Dean added, turning his eyes back towards the road. Sam only let out a frustrated sigh, but quickly regretted it when he felt his ribs protest. He lifted a hand up to them, letting the appendage hover beside the broken ribs for a moment. '' How bad is the pain?'' Dean asked.

'' Bad enough.'' Sam said. '' But they're healing.'' He added.

'' Good.'' Dean said. '' Just don't do something stupid. If you go down in the middle of the hunt, and in a bad spot, there may not be much that I can do.'' Dean reminded.

'' I know.'' Sam said, keeping his voice low when he spoke. '' Trust me, I know.''

The club appeared before them a moment later. The place looked pretty immaculate on the outside. The building was covered in all black except for the doors which stood out in all white. Above the doors stood a few large kanji symbols that the brothers couldn't quite understand, but just under that was the English translation of the club. The Koribito Kurabu. It was a pretty large place, and from the looks of it, it was very expensive to get anything inside.

'' Looks like a gold diggers paradise.'' Dean mumbled.

'' We better take a look inside.'' Sam said, popping the passenger side door of the impala open. Dean followed Sam's lead, climbing out of the drivers seat to shut the door with a squeak of hinges.

'' If this place is so big then someone on the staff should've seen something happen.'' Dean said.

'' Then we'll have to question them all just to be safe.'' Sam said. '' Though it may take some time. With a place this big the staff is bound to be much larger than you think.'' Sam reminded. Dean only sighed beside him, and the two of them made the rest of the way to the club in silence. When they reached the front doors there was a man wearing a tuxedo there. He opened the door up for them, and gave a small bow for the brothers.

'' Welcome to the Koribito Kurabu gentlemen. How may we be of help today?'' He asked. them. Dean quickly reached for his badge along with Sam, and when they flashed the fake FBI badges the mans face seemed to fall. '' Are you gentlemen here about the murders the other day?'' He asked.

'' Sadly that would be correct.'' Sam said. They placed the badges back into their suit pockets.

'' We need to talk with the manager of this establishment, and any of the staff that's here.'' Dean explained. The man at the door seemed to get a confused look on his face. '' Is there a problem sir?'' Dean asked.

'' Well, just about an hour ago another agent came in here. She wanted to talk with the manager and all the staff just like you wanted to.'' He explained. Sam and Dean shot each other a glance, and then they looked back towards the man.

'' We'd like to speak to that agent as well.'' Dean said.

'' Very well then gentlemen, she's inside the managers office, they should be done talking by now. It's towards the back, just past the bar area.'' He explained.

'' Thank you.'' Dean said, and then the two of them stepped past him to enter the club. There wasn't anyone there at the moment, aside from staff who was prepping for the busy night they were bound to have. As they began to approach the back room they found voices floating out from where the managers office must have been at. One voice was male, and they didn't recognize it, while the other was female. This voice clearly stood out to Sam, and he almost jumped at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be.... It just couldn't be her there.

'' Dean, I think that's-''

'' Yeah, I think that's exactly who it is.'' Dean said, walking up to the door. They heard what sounded like someone saying their farewells, and then a door about ten feet ahead of them opened up. Out stepped a person that the brothers immediately recognized. They saw her turn down towards her, and her large brown doe eyes grew wide at the sight of the brothers.

'' What the hell are the two of you doing here?'' She demanded, walking up towards the brothers with a look of confusion and anger on her face. She was clearly not pleased to see them, but whether it was because of them being there or something else was a good question.

'' We should be asking you that Ashley, what are you doing here?'' Dean asked.

Ashley Zarola was a fellow hunter that the brothers had worked with in the past. She and her brother were like family for them, and she was a really good hunter. She was also known for a special talent that she'd been born with. She was a psychic, so she could read peoples minds and move things without touching them. She was currently dressed in a dark blue dress suit, and a white button up. The heels of her shoes clicked off the ground as she walked. Her short hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of her skull, and the hair was curled into signature ringlets.

'' I'm hunting, what does it look like?'' She said. '' What the hell are you doing here?'' She repeated.

'' We're also hunting. We saw the report after our last hunt and thought it was worth checking out.'' Dean said. '' Guess you saw the same report.'' He said.

'' Of course I did, I live pretty close. Closer then either of you do in fact giving how far away the bunker is from this place.'' Ashley said. She let her gaze slide over towards Sam, and when it did her face became confused. '' If you're hunting, then why are you doing it with two broken ribs Sam?'' Ashley asked. Sam bowed his head for a moment.

'' It's not that bad.'' Sam said. He saw Ashley shake her head, and she took a step towards him. She outstretched her hand, and when she did it brushed against his side. Sam hissed in pain as he shied away from the touch.

'' Yeah, sure it isn't.'' She said. '' You really shouldn't be hunting like that Sam, especially when we're dealing with......'' Ashley glanced around herself to make sure that there wasn't something there listening in. '' A shifter.... You'll just get yourself killed.'' She said, worry filling her tone.

'' Enough of that, what did you find out from the manager?'' Dean asked.

'' Not much. He told me that all he knew about the victims was that they were all new members of the club who had joined in the last week. He was shocked to even think that the feds would be coming in on the case.'' Ashley explained.

'' What about staff, have you talked to any of them?'' Sam asked.

'' Not yet, though I was about to.'' She said. '' But guys, I can handle this one myself. I've got this hunt covered.'' Ashley said.

'' Ashley we're already here, and we're ready to hunt. So lets just work together to find this thing before it finds anyone else.'' Dean said. He saw Ashley huff, the air from her lungs blowing up on her bangs to make them part in the middle.

'' Alright, but you-'' she pointed at Sam '' You are going to take it easy. I know just as well as any other hunter that when you are injured and you continue to hunt that it can only end badly.'' Ashley stated. '' Promise?''

'' Promise.'' Sam said, knowing that they wouldn't get anywhere with this unless he said yes.

'' Alright then, lets get to work.''

 

\---

 

An hour into their questioning, the brothers had come up with a lead.

'' You said that they were forced out of the club?'' Dean asked.

'' Yes agent. There was a guy there who was creeping them out, I couldn't even place who he was. I had never seen him before in my life. He tried to scare both the couples off, and he managed to do it after awhile. Then he just disappeared. I have no idea where he went after that.'' The waitress explained. '' Is that all you need agents?'' She asked.

'' One last question.'' Dean said. '' Could you describe how the man looked. Any sort of detail can help.'' Dean explained. He saw the waitress ponder her answer for a moment.

'' Well, he was wearing a suit and tie like most of our patrons do, but his hair wasn't combed back. It was greasy, and it hung in his face rather sloppily. And his eyes..... They were such bright of a blue that I thought that they were glowing for a second.'' She said.'' I swear when he looked at me.... It was definitely his eyes. That was the strangest thing about the man aside from how he was acting.'' She said.

'' Ok. Thank you ma'am.'' Dean said.

'' You're quite welcome agent.'' She said, her face blushing as she turned to walk away. Dean couldn't help a smile on his face as he began to turn back to face his brother. He was finishing up talking with another waiter, and Ashley was beside him asking a few more questions. He saw the waiter shake his head no, and then he turned away from them. Ashley and Sam both turned towards Dean a moment later. They looked rather disappointed, but he knew that look would change once they heard what he had. '' You guys find anything?'' Dean asked.

'' Sadly no.'' Sam said.

'' No one else even noticed the couples that were killed. They didn't see a single thing.'' Ashley explained.

'' Well then you'll be glad to hear that I did.'' Dean said. '' One of the waitresses said that she saw a man, who on both nights showed up and was trying to scare off the couples that were killed. She said one thing stuck out the most on him, and that was his eyes. She said that they almost seemed to shine from how bright that they were.'' Dean explained.

'' Shifter eyes.'' Ashley whispered.

'' You think he could be our guy?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah, which means we need to come back tonight.'' Dean said.

'' Agreed, we need to stop him before he kills again.'' Ashley said.

'' Yeah, and I have a pretty good idea how we can do it to.'' Dean said, flashing Sam and Ashley a quick smile.

'' How?'' Sam asked. Deans smile never fell away, and in fact it grew larger. '' You're not thinking-''

'' That's exactly what I'm thinking Sammy. It's our best shot at getting him out.'' Dean said.

'' I don't like this plan already.'' Ashley said, turning towards the door.

'' Why's that?'' Dean asked.

'' Because you made the plan.'' Ashley said.

'' I make great plans.'' Dean shot back, following Ashley towards the front door.

'' No, not really.'' Ashley mumbled so Dean couldn't hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

'' DEAN!''

Sam turned back from the mirror he was standing in front of to find a rather angered Ashley walking out of the bathroom of their motel room holding up a dark black dress on a hanger.

'' What the hell is this!?'' She demanded, her tone screaming that she was angrier then they had ever seen her before.

'' What are you talking about? It's your dress for tonight.'' Dean said. '' It was the only one I could find in your size at the thrift store since you don't ever wear one.'' He added.

'' Yeah, but did you even take a look at it before you bought it?'' She asked.

'' Well, not really.'' Dean said. '' Look it was in your size, and it would work for tonight.''

'' Yeah, except it is highly inappropriate for tonight.'' She said.

'' Why's that?'' Dean asked, spinning to face her.

'' Take a look for yourself!'' She snapped, throwing the dress at Dean. Sam saw him catch the dress in mid air, and he began to turn it over in his hands. That's when Sam also noticed just how inappropriate the dress actually was. That sort of clothing shouldn't be worn in public. Dean only seemed to drop his head as he let his hand fall to the bed with the dress still held in his hands. '' Yeah, you see what I mean?'' She asked. She saw Dean go to speak, but then he just clamped his mouth shut.

'' We only have another hour before we have to get over there. Do you have anything aside from your fed suit that you could wear?'' Sam asked, looking over towards Ashley.

'' Not really.'' She said. '' I have hunting clothing, and then the fed suit. That's it.'' She said.

'' Alright then.'' Sam turned back to the mirror, quickly looking himself up and down. He was currently donning one of the nicer outfits they owned, and his hair was combed back nice and neat. '' How about this, I'll take you back over to the thrift store to buy a new dress, and Dean can meet us at the club.'' Sam said.

'' Alright, but we better hurry.'' Ashley said.

'' Sammy are you going to have enough time to do that?'' Dean asked.

'' I'll make time if I have to, but Dean, this could be our only way of tracking down the shifter without getting anyone else hurt or killed.'' Sam said.

 Dean sighed, knowing that in the end Sam was right. After talking with the staff at the Koribito Kurabu, the three hunters had been able to figure out that the shifter was going after people who were new to the club, and probably weren't even local. So in the end, the decided the best way to find him would be to go undercover. They would either become his next target, or they would be able to see him go after someone else. Dean had chosen to go in alone, and then Sam and Ashley would come in after him posing as a young couple. The two of them hadn't been pleased about the plan, and had immediately called it as Dean trying to get the two of them together. In the end they just had to push past it, and deal with the problem.

'' Then we better get going.'' Ashley grabbed her jacket off the nearby bed, and threw it on carefully to avoid screwing up the hair that had taken forever to put up. '' Come on Sam.'' She said.

'' Right.'' Sam turned back towards the door, following Ashley as she grabbed her keys off the table by the door.'' We'll se you over there.'' Sam said.

'' Right.'' Dean answered, watching as his brother walked out the door. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror, checking to make sure that his own suit looked alright for the night. When he deemed it to be alright he walked over to the table to grab the impala's keys. He exited the room without a second glance.

 

\---

 

 It had been about an hour since Dean had last seen Sam, and there was still no sight of him anywhere.

He had managed to get easy access to the place after making it past the guy in the front. Dean was actually surprised that he hadn't recognized him considering he was wearing the same outfit he had when he was posing as a federal agent. The guy only welcomed him to the club, and offered to lead him to a table. Dean gladly declined the offer, and instead went towards where he remembered the bar to be at. He'd taken a seat, and had waved down a bar tender there. Sadly it wasn't a hot woman, but the guy did make some pretty good drinks.

Some time passed, and Dean watched the door as more and more people began to roll around. The club was quickly filling up with nicely dressed patrons who were sitting at tables, or walking around with cocktails in their hands. Some where seated at the bar with him, and then there was that small minority who had crowded around one wall to chat loud enough that Dean could hear their conversation from all the way across the room.

As he was watching the door he saw two familiar faced come inside, and at the sight of the girl he had to fight to keep from gawking at her.

Ashley and Sam had walked in the club's front doors. Ashley was currently wearing a loose fitting black dress that reached to her knees. The neckline plunged far enough to show cleavage, and the dress was sleavless save for the straps holding it up. She had a small black bag slung over her shoulder, and the only way that he even recognized her was by the devils trap locket that she never took off. He saw her eyes meet his, and then her eyes plunged down to her locket. She silently reached down to grip the locket in one hand, and she slipped it inside of her dress to keep anyone else from seeing it. Dean saw her point back towards himself, and then Sam looked in his direction. Dean only had to nod his head for Sam to understand that he shouldn't come over there to talk. Sam nodded his head back, and then the two walked over to a table that wasn't being used.

'' I seriously hope this works.'' Dean mumbled, turning back to the bar to ask for another drink.

 

\---

 

 '' This place is much more crowded then I expected it would be.'' Ashley mumbled, glancing over her shoulder a little nervously. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who simply grabbed her hand to get her attention.

'' It's going to be alright. Like we said earlier, its the only way to draw this guy out. Remember?''

'' I know.... I just got this bad feeling is all.'' Ashley said.

'' Psychic instinct?'' Sam asked.

'' Maybe, or its just hunter instinct.'' She said, pulling her hand out of Sam's. '' How long do you think we'll be waiting for?'' She asked.

'' Not sure.'' Sam admitted. '' Just try to relax. This is the easy part to be honest.'' Sam glanced down to the table top they were at. There was a small menu of drinks sitting there. '' Why don't you try ordering something Ashley?'' Sam asked. He saw her eye the menu for a moment, and then her hand shot out towards it.

'' I feel like a prissy girl.'' She said. '' I like my jeans and my hoodies. I hate dresses. My dad always use to say I was a boy born in a girls body.'' She mumbled.

'' It won't be forever Ashley. We'll get rid of the dress after this.'' Sam said.

'' I'm not sending it back. More or less I'll need it again at some point.'' She said. '' Better to be prepared then not at all.'' She added. A moment later she caught the attention of a nearby waiter, and she ordered herself and Sam a few beers.

'' Remember, keep your eyes peeled.'' Sam said.

'' Right.'' Ashley said. The two let their eyes stray around the club area for awhile while they were waiting for their beers. From where they were seated they could see that there was another sitting area off to their left, and past that was an outdoor area that was fenced off from the sidewalk. There was a dance floor towards the middle of the room where a few people were slowly dancing to the tune of a soft style Japanese song. Ashley couldn't even make out what the lyrics were saying aside from one word that she knew meant heart.

'' I wish the music was in a language I could understand.'' Ashley mumbled.

'' At least there's music at all. A club as fancy as this one usually wouldn't have music anyway.'' Sam said. She saw Sam turn back to glance at the bar where Dean was sitting. They could see him holding a glass of alcohol in one hand, while the other was tapping at the counter to the beat of the music. They saw him look over his shoulder for a moment to see them, and then his head twisted back. It was enough of a check to make sure they were still there and someone wasn't there with them.

'' I still feel like we're just being watched by everyone else.'' Ashley mumbled.

'' Maybe its because you really look lovely in that dress.'' Sam mentioned. He wasn't lying about it at all. He thought that Ashley looked absolutely stunning in that black dress, and with her hair curled further then it lay when she just let it do its thing made it even more beautiful. He saw Ashley give him a look that screamed that he was going to get punched.

'' Are you trying to hit on me Sam?'' Ashley asked in as straight of a voice that she could make. Sam only bowed his head. '' I thought so... You don't mess with a Zarola.... Plus Thomas would probably kill you if you even tried.'' Ashley mumbled.

'' I'd like to see him try.'' Sam joked.

'' You really want to get on the bad end of a gun with him? You're just asking for him to punch you in the face.'' Ashley commented.

'' Thank Dean for this conversation even starting. He's the one who said we had to be the couple.'' Sam said.

'' He set this one up. I know he did.'' Ashley mumbled. A moment later the waiter came back with their beers, and soon the two were dragging off the alcohol while trying to make light conversation. For awhile it appeared to work, an they were able to pull off being what others must have thought was a couple. Then, when the beer was gone, the two got serious again as they began to scan their surroundings. There was still no sign of the man anywhere, or even a woman who he may be impersonating at the moment. It was just quiet aside from the people around them having a really good time.

 Sam glanced back toward his brother who was also taking a quick glance back towards them. He had a look that screamed that he hadn't seen anything yet, which told Sam that they may have lucked out for this night. He was starting to think that it was time to call it, but then he heard a shriek from across from him.

Sam spun around to face Ashley, and saw that she had rocketed out of her chair. Her hands were held away from her body, holding her bag tightly out to one side. There was a large wet splotch right in the middle of her dress, and there was an empty glass resting on the edge of the table. A man, who was standing beside Ashley, seemed to have a sheepish look on his face as he eyed her wet dress. His cheeks were pinkish, telling Sam that he had already had a little to much to drink for the night.

'' What the hell?'' Ashley demanded, one of her hands wiping at the material to see how soaked it was. Sam could see from where he was sitting that when her hand came back from the fabric that it was soaked.

'' Sorry. I tripped over your chair. Here, let me help you.'' He reached out to hand her a napkin from the table behind her, but when he tried to help Ashley just brushed him off.

'' No, it's alright. I can handle it myself.'' Ashley reached for the napkin sitting at her seat, and Sam watched as she turned to head towards the bathroom. Sam glanced back towards Dean, who had seen the whole thing go down. He nodded towards the bathroom, the signal telling Sam that he was going to check on her. Sam nodded back to Dean, and then he saw his brother stand from the bar to chase after her. Sam stayed were he was, eyes peeled for the shifter while he waited for Ashley to return.


	4. Chapter 4

'' Dammit. It's soaked right through.'' Ashley mumbled, rubbing at the fabric of her dress roughly with the cloth napkin. The fabric wasn't drying off, and she didn't have the choice of using a hand dryer to dry the clothing either. This place didn't appear to have any when she checked in the bathroom, so here she was standing outside the bathroom as she tried to dry her dress off. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she glanced up to see who it may be. She was just a little surprised to see that it was Dean walking towards her, and there was a look of worry on his face.

'' What's the matter?'' Dean asked.

'' Some jerk spilled his drink on me. It soaked right through the dress.'' Ashley said, finally giving up on trying to dry the dress. '' At least it won't stain. It's already black.'' She mumbled.

'' Do you think it may have been the shifter?'' Dean asked.

'' No it wasn't.'' Ashley said.

'' How do you know?'' Dean asked.

'' His hand brushed against mine when I stood from the chair. If he had been a shifter my psychic powers would've picked up on it right away.'' She said.

'' Alright then.'' Dean glanced back down the hall where the commotion from the club members could still be heard. '' We better get back. It's not a good idea to leave Sam on his own.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Ashley let the napkin fall behind her as she threw her bag back over her shoulder. She felt the cold touch of the metal silver pocket knife through the thin material of the bag. It was a feeling that sort of made her realize that there was still a job to be done, and they had to finish this before another person got hurt.

Or worse, killed.

 

\---

 

It had been about five minutes since Ashley had run off to the bathroom to clean herself up. Sam had been keeping an eye out for her to come back, but so far there was no sign of her coming back. So he got comfortable, ordering himself another beer in the process as he watched for her to return.

Some time passed, but as it did he noticed that there was a strange man walking his way. He was talking politely with the other patrons, but there was something about him that set Sam on edge. He kept his eye on the man, and after about five minutes the man began to make his way towards the table Sam was currently sitting at.

'' Excuse me, but is this seat taken?'' He asked, gesturing to the chair that Ashley had been sitting in.

'' Sorry, but my friend is sitting there.'' Sam said.

'' Oh, then where is this friend?'' He asked. '' A partner, may I ask?''

'' Uh... Yeah, she's my girlfriend.'' Sam lied. '' She ran off to the bathroom. There was a little bit of an accident.'' Sam explained.

'' Then maybe she won't mind if I sit here till she gets back.'' The man said. Before Sam could protest him the man had taken the seat. He shot a glance over his shoulder to see if either Ashley or Dean had returned from the hall they had disappeared down, but there was no sign of either one of them. He was starting to wish that he had followed Ashley to the bathroom instead of letting Dean take care of that job. '' So you and your girlfriend, I've never seen you around here before.'' He said.

'' Yeah, we're new here. I thought it would be nice to bring her for the night.'' Sam said.

'' You got any plans since you brought her here? You know, like some sort of secret?'' The man asked.

'' No. We're just dating right now.'' Sam said. He knew what the guy was thinking, and he was starting to get a sinking feeling in his gut. Something was wrong here.

Sam glanced back towards the bathrooms, still finding no signs of his brother or Ashley.

'' Listen, I better go check on my girlfriend. She's taking a little longer then I had hoped.'' Sam said, standing from the table.

'' What's her name?'' He asked. Sam shot him a confused look. '' If you're going to be coming here often, then I'd like to know the names of two new locals.'' He said.

'' Sure, her names Ashley.'' Sam said. '' Now I have to go.'' Sam turned to leave the table, and started to make his way back towards the restrooms. He was about halfway there when he felt something tug on his sleeve. He turned to see what it was, and found that it was the same man from before. He had a grip on the end of Sam's sleeve. '' Look, I have to check on Ashley.... She has this thing you see, a medical condition. She can't be left on her own for long.'' Sam lied.

'' Then how about we talk about it.'' Sam saw the mans other hand come up, and he saw the glint of a blade as he got close. Sam felt the blade press against his side, not enough to cause a cut, but it was enough for him to know that it was there waiting to hurt him. '' Now start walking.'' He demanded.

'' Who the hell are you?'' Sam demanded. He felt the man shove his arm, pushing him towards a side entrance that he hadn't seen before.

'' You'll find out soon enough.'' The man said. He shoved Sam towards the door again, and he continued to push Sam along until they were out the door. '' I know who you are.'' The man said.

'' Oh yeah, then who am I?'' Sam asked, testing just how much this guy really knew. He saw the man get close up, and he whispered something into Sam's ear that made his eyes go wide.

'' You're a hunter Sam Winchester.''

He quickly spun around, jerking his jacket away from the mans grip. His hand flew to his pocket, grabbing for the pocket knife that he knew he had there. The blade was silver, so if this was their shifter then he could finish this right here.

'' You're really going to try that?'' He asked. Sam saw the man's eyes flash a bright silver like color, and a grin spread across his face as he began to step towards him.

'' You're the shifter. So you've been killing the people from this club.'' Sam said.

'' Because they were outsiders.'' The man said. '' Those people were only here to drain the club of what it was, and then leave to do the same the next day.'' He said. '' Plus, its just so much fun. When the people aren't locals, then nobody asks a question when they end up dead or missing.'' He added.

'' You're a psychopath.'' Sam said.

'' I must ask though, how many of you are here?'' He asked. '' I bet that Ashley girl you spoke of is one to, if that's her real name. Maybe there was a third boy to. I saw you looking over your shoulder an awful lot.'' He said. '' Maybe its a family member.'' Another grin broke out on his face. '' Maybe a brother.... named Dean.''

'' Shut up.'' Sam said.

'' What, you don't like when other people figure out secrets like that Sammy? Oh wait, that names off limits isn't it?'' He asked in a mocking tone.

'' I said shut up!'' Sam ran forward with the blade held up to strike him.

'' I don't think so.'' The man side stepped. ''In fact, I don't think you're up for much of a fight.'' He said. '' Because you're hurt already.'' His hand came out, and before Sam could block the blow his hand was plunging into his injured ribs. Sam cried out as stars danced across his vision. He fell to his knees, one of his hands raising up to claw at his chest as it burned in pain. '' Face it Sam, there's not much you can do in this state. You can't kill me now. If only your brother knew, or that Ashley girl...... Oh, this is new.''

'' Shut up.'' Sam groaned out.

'' You have feelings for her.'' He said. His grin grew wider, and a sadistic laugh broke out. '' In fact, you've fallen in love with her, even if you won't let her know.'' He added.

'' Shut the hell up you sadistic bastard.'' Sam said, throwing the angriest look he could get up at him.

'' Oh, did I hit a nerve Sammy.'' The shifters eyes flung up towards the building. '' I bet I could have some fun with those two before I actually kill you.'' He said. The shifter glanced down to find Sam groping around for the knife that he had. He simply stuck his foot out, and effectively crushed Sam's hand with it. He heard Sam cry out in pain, and he pulled his hand close to his chest. The shifter reached down, and took the blade into his hands. He used the cloth of his suit jacket to safely grip the blade itself, and with a quick flick of his hands the blade broke in half.

'' That's better.'' He said, letting it fall to the ground. '' We better get going before your friends find out that we're out here.'' He said. He threw one of his legs up, effectively kicking Sam dead in the face. His head snapped back, and a moment later he was sprawled on the ground out like a light. The shifter expertly threw him over one shoulder, and began to make his way over toward the sewer entrance.

'' Time to have some fun.''

 

 ---

 

Ashley and Dean walked back out into the clubs main room where they had been just about ten minutes prior. Ashley hadn't had very much luck in drying off her dress, so she had given up to return with Dean to the room. However, when they did return there was something missing.

'' Dean, where did your brother run off to?'' Ashley asked.

'' He should be sitting over there.'' Dean said, walking alongside Ashley back towards where they had been sitting. When they reached the table they found it completely empty aside from the mostly empty beer bottles and the glass that had been spilled on her. '' You didn't see him walk back to the bathroom did you?'' Dean asked.

'' No.'' Ashley mumbled. She set her hand on the table, and a moment later he eyes opened in shock. '' Oh god.'' She whispered.

'' What is it?'' Dean asked.

'' I can sense it.'' She said. '' The shifter was right here with Sam just a moment ago.'' Ashley said.

'' He was?'' Dean's eyes flew over towards the door. '' Dammit, it must've gotten him outside, come on.'' Dean and Ashley ran over towards the door as fast as they could through the crowd, and began to make their way through the doors. They were both outside a moment later.

'' What now?'' Ashley asked.

'' You check that way, I'll go this way. Meet back here if you don't find anything.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Ashley reached for her back, carefully retrieving the knife from inside so no one else would see it. She turned her back on Dean, and made her way to the side of the building. She kept both her eyes and her psychic senses peeled. She may not be able to sense Sam from here, but if she got close enough to where he was then she would know. She turned the corner of the building, and began to walk down into the alley that lay there.

There was no sign of the hunter anywhere. Dread filled her stomach as what must've happened to him ran through her mind. Had the thing they'd been hunting grabbed him? She was still getting no signs of the hunter at all, and she was starting to get pretty worried.

 A moment later she saw something glint off the ground. She bent over to see what it was, and her heart sank.

  
It was Sam's pocket knife, and the thing was broken in half.

  
'' Oh no.''


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley held the broken up pieces of Sam's silver blade in her hands, her eyes tracing where the shifter had managed to snap the metal completely. There was no fixing it, but that was not what worried her.

'' Dammit, where the hell are you Sam?'' With the help of her psychic powers she was able to tell that they were here for awhile, but it was hard to tell what had happened exactly. It got fuzzy around the time she could tell that Sam had been hit in the chest, right in the same spot that his ribs were broken in.

Ashley felt something vibrate inside her pocket for a moment, and she didn't waste a second in reaching for it. When she read the caller ID she saw Deans name running across it, and a sinking feeling filled up her gut. What was she going to tell him? He had to know that she'd found what had happened. In the end she decided to suck it up, and hit the call button.

'' Dean.'' Ashley spoke.

_'' I didn't find anything. What did you find?''_

'' Dean, I found Sam's pocket knife. The silver one..... The shifter got Sam.'' Ashley said. For a moment Dean didn't say a word, and he continued to stay quiet for quite some time. Ashley stood from the ground, the knife still held in her hand. She dropped the broken bits into her bag. '' Dean?''

_'' Where are you now?''_

'' I'm in the alley way just beside the bar. Hurry, I don't know if he's anywhere nearby or not.'' Ashley explained.

_'' Right.''_

Dean hung up after that, and as Ashley went to place her phone inside her bag she heard something metal crash behind her. She spun around like a bullet, raising up the silver knife that she had stashed in her bag. She didn't see anything at first, but looks could be deceiving. So she began to walk down the hallway with all her attention put to finding what had made that sound. She found after a moment that there was something resting on the ground. It was dark in color, and was soaked in something that she could tell just by looking that it wasn't water.

'' What the hell?'' Ashley approached the object slowly in case there was something actually waiting for her to find the thing. She bent down to touch the item, and quickly found out that it was fabric which was soaked with blood. Ashley didn't know what to make of it at first, but she was distracted from it when she heard a second loud bang from further in the alley way. She pushed to her feet again, the fabric on the ground forgotten as she made her way further down. That was when she saw that there was a metal trash can rolling around. At one point, while it was rolling in her direction before stopping thanks to the handle, she could just make out what appeared to be a bloodied handprint. She didn't waste a second in running towards the metal trash can, and when she reached the other side her heart rate sped up as panic struck her.

'' Oh my god, Sam!''

Ashley flung herself onto her knees beside Sam, eyeing the ever darkening splotch of blood on his stomach. She could see one of his hands was still pressing into it weakly, but the other hand was just resting on the ground beside his leg. Sam's eyes were closed, and his skin appeared very pale. His skin was also clammy to the touch when she set a hand on his face.

'' Sam, please wake up. Sam!'' Ashley couldn't get him to open his eyes. He was hurt bad. '' Oh god.'' She whispered, her hands flying down to the wound in his stomach. She pulled his hand back enough to see the wound, and as she did she noted that the wound wasn't actually bleeding as bad as it had seemed. That told her that he had been here for awhile, and must've been knocked out some other way. She also noted that Sam's hand seemed to shift in her grip as a low groan escaped his mouth.

'' Sam?'' Ashley glanced up towards his face to find that his eyes were beginning to open up. They didn't open all the way at first, but after a moment she saw them open all the way. They landed on her with curiosity and confusion.

'' Ashley?'' His weak voice asked. Ashley let a smile graze her face as she tried to push back her panic and fear.

'' Yeah Sam, its me. What the hell happened to you?'' She asked. However, Sam never got the chance to answer her.

'' SAMMY!'' Ashley's head spun to the side to find Dean running down the alley towards them. She could hear his heavy footsteps on the ground as he ran, and they seemed to echo off the tall walls around them. She watched as Dean fell beside Sam when he reached them, and his hand immediately shot out to grab his brother by the shoulder. '' Sammy, thank god, you're alive.'' His eyes shot down towards the wound in his stomach. '' What the hell happened to you Sammy?'' Dean asked, one of his hands already working on putting extra pressure on the wound.

'' The shifter..... He got ahold of me.'' Sam said.

'' How did he do that Sam?'' Ashley asked.

'' When you were cleaning up. He came over to the table..... He forced me outside, hit me where my ribs are broken..... Then this. I don't know how long I've been here.'' Sam explained. He winced in pain as Dean's hand move for a moment to get a better look at the wound.

'' The wound isn't too deep, but you're going to need a few stitches to stop the bleeding. I think the blow to your ribs did the most damage.'' Dean said. '' Does your chest feel any different?'' Dean asked, checking off all areas of his first aid list before he even dared to try and move Sam.

'' It's fine.'' Sam said. '' It hurts like a bitch still, but its fine.''

'' Ok then.'' Dean glanced up to Ashley, who only had to nod to let him know that she was ready for what ever he had planned. '' Ok then, think you can stand Sammy?'' Dean asked. Sam nodded after a moment, his eyes sliding shut again as he took steady even breaths. '' Alright, Ashley wait here with him. I'm going to get the impala.'' Dean said.

'' Hurry back. If we wait much longer then Sam might slip into shock.'' Ashley warned.

'' Right.'' Dean pushed to his feet, and a moment later he was gone. Ashley turned her attention back to Sam, her hand rising up to land on his shoulder. She gave it a small squeeze as she smiled remorsefully at him. Sam tried to return the grin, but all it did was cause him to wince as pain laced up through his stomach.

'' Hang in there Sam. Dean's coming back with the impala right now. We'll get you the help you need.'' Ashley assured.

'' Yeah. I know.'' Sam said, his voice just a little raspy from the pain. Ashley only squeezed his shoulder again, and then she turned her attention to listening for the familiar rumble of the impala's engine.

 

\---

 

Dean had finished putting the stitches into the wound on Sam's stomach a little over an hour ago.

At the moment he was sitting at the table, his eyes every now and then straying to the side so he could see Sam. He was resting as comfortably as he could on the bed with an ice pack for his ribs. The poor kid was a wreak, and Dean bet that Sam wasn't going to be doing much more physical wise on this hunt. He needed to rest.

'' So you think the shifter attacked him in the alley, but he couldn't finish the job before we showed up?'' Ashley asked from across the room.

'' Maybe. He was leading Sam in the same direction that those other people were found in. So maybe that was why, but if it was the case then where the hell did the shifter go off to?'' Dean said.

'' Maybe the sewers. There was a manhole nearby that he could've easily climbed down before I found Sam.'' Ashley suggested.

'' That's a likely option, but there are still so many other places that he could've gone off to. He could be hiding almost anywhere now.'' Dean said.

'' We'll find him..... We just have to.'' Ashley mumbled. Dean saw her eyes shoot back towards Sam. '' You think he's going to be alright?'' She asked in a soft tone.

'' He should be fine. A little R&R and plenty of sleep. He's already got the sleep part down.'' Dean said. '' But Sam should be fine.. You have nothing to worry about Ashley.'' Dean said.

'' I know.'' She mumbled. '' I guess that I just couldn't help but blame myself for what happened. If I hadn't run off after that guy spilled his drink on me then maybe the shifter wouldn't have attacked him in the first place.'' She said.

'' If you had stayed then there's a good chance that you would've been grabbed with Sam, and you would've had to fight it off on your own.'' Dean said.

'' I was prepared to do that anyway.'' Ashley stated. '' When I found Sam's broken knife laying on the ground I had immediately suspected that the shifter was still there, so I drew my own knife to be safe.'' Ashley explained.

'' Which means that you were prepared in case he was there to kill you.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah, but I wasn't prepared for when I found Sam.'' Ashley stated. '' You don't realize just how close I was to panicking when I saw him there covered in blood.'' She whispered.

'' I understand.'' Dean said. '' After all, I was the same way when I saw the only family I have left sitting in a pool of blood.'' Dean explained.'' It's not the first time, but I really wish that it was the last time.'' He mumbled.

'' It's the same for me when it comes to Thomas.'' Ashley said. '' All my family died. You should know that better than anyone, you were there when my father was killed by a werewolf.'' She said. Deane only nodded his head. He remembered the hunt well. He and his dad had been helping Ashley's family out by taking on a werewolf hunt with them. However, everything took a turn when her father got grabbed, and he protected his daughter when they rescued him by jumping between her and an attacking werewolf. Dean always felt so bad about it. He could've stopped the werewolf, but he was more worried about helping to get his dad out in one piece after he had been injured. '' At least I know that Thomas is safe. He's still back at the house in West Virginia.'' She muttered.

'' That means he's safe. He's not stuck here hunting with you.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah... I know.'' Ashley's eyes strayed back to where Sam was. For some reason, which she couldn't place, there was something that wasn't sitting right with her. The shifter, when ever he didn't get what he wanted, wasn't stabbing his victims at all. He would slit his or her throat. However, when it came to Sam's case, he had been stabbed. She couldn't prove anything with just that, but because of it something just wasn't sitting right with her. It was gnawing at her stomach. She wasn't going to bring it up with Dean just yet. Before she did, she would have to be sure. Ashley turned towards the laptop sitting on her lap, and she continued to look through what she had been before.

However, what she never noticed was the small grin that seemed to appear at the corner of Sam's mouth.

_Neither one of them knows._


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Ashley woke up she found that the room was empty.

When she had found out that the brothers were staying locally she had asked if she would be allowed to stay in their motel room. She hadn't been in town long enough to get herself a place, and even Dean said that there was plenty of space for her to stay with them, so they had gotten her a trundle bed to sleep on.

Ashley pushed up off the bed with one hand as she rubbed at her eyes. The morning light was bright as it came through the window beside her bed. She let a deep yawn escape her mouth as she ran a hand back through her hair. Her fingers caught in every tangle which in tern pulled at her scalp. She needed her hair brush to take care of the rats nest before t got any worse.

As she threw the sheets back, also pulling at the long sleeves of her sleepwear to fix the wrinkling in it, she took not of the sound of running water in the bathroom. It sounded like the shower, telling her that one of the brothers was still here with her. Both beds were empty, but she couldn't tell which one of the brothers was still here just from that. She simply shrugged her shoulders as she went over towards the mirror on the wall to take care of the rats nest on her head. It wasn't long before she heard the door to the bathroom pop open, and when she did she watched as a wall of steam came out at her. A moment later a figure stepped out of the room revealing himself to be none other then Dean. He was quickly running a towel through his hair before turning back to the bathroom to throw it inside. Ashley heard it hit the ground, and then she began to regret staying in the same room with them. Maybe this was a bad idea.

'' Hey there sleepy head.'' Dean said. '' You got a rats nest going on there. That looks ten times worse than anything I ever saw Sam get when we were younger.'' He mentioned.

'' Well your brother doesn't have as thick or curly hair as I do.'' Ashley said. '' It may be almost the same length, but it tangles so easily that its annoying as hell.'' She mumbled, finally getting the last of the tangles out of it. She threw her hair back in a low ponytail at the base of her head. '' So where the hell is Sam at? I thought you wanted him to rest?'' Ashley asked, turning to face Dean.

'' You would be right about that, but he insisted on getting us some coffee before we head back to the club. He found an article about his attack last night, and the police have shut down the club until further notice.'' Dean explained.

'' So then we're FBI agents again?'' Ashley asked.

'' Yeah. We're going to find out what they know, and then hopefully we'll find a lead as to where the damn thing  went off do.'' Dean said.

'' Good. I want to kill this damn thing. He's already caused us enough trouble for one hunt as it is.'' Ashley said. She reached for her bag to grab a fresh set of clothing. '' Let me know when the coffee gets here then. I need a shower.'' Ashley said, walking towards the bathroom.

'' Alright then.'' Dean said. He watched Ashley as she walked past him to reach the small motel bathroom. As she turned into the room his eyes strayed down towards the short shorts that she was wearing. Dean couldn't help but grin at the sight, but he knew that she was off limits. Either way, he knew that Ashley would never go for him anyway.

Her eyes were set on another Winchester.

 

\---

 

The shifter made its way into one of the many rooms that he had made up to be his lair. The lair was spread out underneath the small town, and all the rooms were connected through the sewer line. The room he was entering now served as his holding area, where he kept anyone that he managed to take alive. So far, after he had started taking targets, he had only managed to grab one.

He entered the room while he was still wearing the mans skin, and he walked up towards the bed that he had him strapped down to. The beds were all aligned up in a row, but the man he had taken was resting in the farthest one. The shifter had earned a great deal of medical background from his father before he to was killed by a hunter. So he was using that medical intuition to is advantage.

'' Looks like you still haven't woken up from the drugged sleep yet.'' He mumbled, looking down at the man who he had learned was named Sam Winchester. His head was turned to the side on the hard pillow that it rested on. There was still blood on his face from where the shifter had punched him in the face to knock him out the night before. Both his arms and feet were bound to the bed by ropes that were pulled tight enough to keep him where he was. If the shifter looked close enough he could see where his wrists had rubbed raw from small movements he must've made while Unconscious. The shifter smiled at the sight, the grin growing even larger as he thought of the things he could do as he kept him down here. He wasn't going anywhere for awhile. '' That's good. It'll mean that I don't have to come down hear as often as I thought.'' He muttered. '' But just to be safe.'' He walked over to where a set of cabinets rested. There were many IV bags filled with clear liquid resting there. He pulled a fresh bag out along with a full syringe that rested underneath it. He stuck the needle in the bag, and emptied the contents into the clear liquid. He then walked back over to Sam, and he continued the process of replacing the bag to make sure that he would stay unconscious until he could fulfill his plan.

He couldn't have his new toy just walking out on him just yet. Not until he had caused as much damage to his family as possible.

 

\---

 

By the time Ashley was done with her shower, and fully dressed in a pair of cut up jeans and a t-shirt, Sam had returned with the coffee.

'' Hey there.'' Ashley said, brushing a few wet strands of hair out of her face. She retrieved one of the cups of coffee from the cup holder, and didn't waste a second in taking a big swallow from it. The thing tasted great, especially when she was this tired. '' What took you so long, I was in there for almost an hour.'' Ashley said.

'' I caught morning rush hour at the coffee place.'' Sam said. '' The line was almost stretching out the door, plus the place was understaffed this morning.'' He explained.

'' Who cares, we still got coffee.'' Dean said from where he sat on the bed. '' It's pretty good actually.'' He mumbled.

'' I know.'' Ashley said, taking another sip for herself. '' It's so good.''

'' I'm glad me waiting so long was a good thing for the two of you.'' Sam muttered. '' Now that we're all here, what are we going to do about the shifter?'' Sam asked.

'' Well we know that he was going after new people to the club, people who were only there for the alcohol and nothing else.'' Dean said. '' If it weren't for the fact that they closed the club I would say that we go under cover again, but that's not an option anymore.'' He explained.

'' So what? We head over there in our fed suits, and we talk to the police around the place. We can get what ever they know out of them, and go from there.'' Ashley said.

'' Maybe.'' Dean turned his attention towards his brother. '' Sam, do you remember anything about where the thing was trying to take you last night?'' Dean asked.

'' Not really.'' Sam said. '' My bells were rung pretty bad. I was out of it for the most part before you and Ashley found me.'' He explained.

'' Yeah, but anything at all would help give us a lead.'' Dean explained. He saw Sam turn his eyes away, which told him that he was deep in thought. Ashley watched Sam as he appeared to be stumped. There was something wrong here. It was still gnawing at her stomach.

'' Uh.... I think that he was dragging me towards the sewers.'' Sam explained. '' I remember hearing him try to open up a manhole cover. That must've been when he disappeared because he saw you coming for me.'' Sam said, glancing back at Ashley. '' That must be where he's hiding. It's in the sewers.'' He explained.

'' Then that's where we need to go.'' Dean said, setting his coffee down on the table beside the bed. '' We need to go into the sewers.''

'' What exactly would we be looking for? I've never hunted a shifter that hides in the sewers.''Ashley said.

'' There would be some sort of hidey hole down there that he would be able to hide in. Maybe its a room he built just for himself, or its a room that was built with the sewers.'' Dean explained. '' We had to hunt one in the sewers just a few years back, and I remember it took us forever to track him down.'' Dean said.

'' I almost killed me.'' Sam said.

'' I know.'' Dean muttered, his voice dropping. Ashley knew that she shouldn't ask about what had happened. It was clearly something that they didn't want to remember. '' Going to the sewers is our best bet at finding the damn thing, so that's what we have to do. We'll leave soon and start searching or else we won't ever get done.'' Dean said.

'' What happens if we don't find him? There's a chance that he's already fled after failing to actually kill Sam.'' Ashley suggested.

'' I doubt that he would've fled town that fast. He's got to still be here somewhere even if he's not in the sewers.'' Dean explained.

'' And what happens when he does flee? When he finds out that we are onto him then he's going to cut his losses and run for his life. We won't be able to catch him if he does that.'' Ashley pointed out.

'' Well then we'll just have to try and not let that happen. If he runs we may not be able to find him again.'' Dean said. '' We have to try.''

'' Alright then.'' Ashley set her cup down. '' Then we better get down to it then. Let's head back to the club and start searching.'' She said.

'' Right.'' Dean answered.

However, as the two began to prepare for the hunt ahead, they completely missed the grin that had broken out over Sam's face.

_They are all going to die._


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the alley outside the club they found that the entire entrance was roped off thoroughly with police tape.

'' No police officers anywhere. It's like they're begging for people to try and cross this stuff.'' Dean mentioned.

'' They must have roped it off late last night, and left the area only a little while ago. The tape hasn't been here long.'' Ashley commented. She gripped the tape in one hand and lifted it over her head to allow her to enter the area. Sam and Dean followed behind her, watching for any sign of an officer coming out to stop them. They seemed to be in the clear, but that could change at any moment. They had to keep their eyes peeled.

'' I remember that the shifter attacked me around here.'' Sam said, stopping where he stood. '' I don't know much about what happened, but I know that I was further down the alley then this when Ashley found me.'' Sam added.

'' Yeah, you were back by that dumpster there. The metal trashcan that was there is gone now. The police must've grabbed it.'' Ashley said. '' The shifters lair must be close to there. Did you see him enter some sort of a manhole or another building?'' Ashley asked.

'' I think he went into a manhole.'' Sam said.

'' Then that's where we're going. Let's find that manhole.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Dean lead the way further into the alley. It wasn't long before they reached the area where they had found Sam the other night. There was still blood staining the ground where he had been sitting, which told them that they police were going to come back at some point. '' It's got to be around here somewhere.'' Ashley said.

'' I know.'' Dean spun around while looking at the ground to find the manhole that must've lead to the things lair. A moment later he saw a strange grate nearby. '' Guys, over there.'' Dean said. He pointed towards it, watching as both Sam and Ashley turned to face it.

'' It's not a manhole, but its possible that he's using that.'' Ashley said.

'' Let's take a look.'' Dean walked over to the grate, kneeling beside it to take a look inside. There was a metal ladder attached to one of the walls that lead down to the murky water bellow. '' It looks like this is a direct line to the sewer system.'' Dean said.

'' He must've ducked into there when he heard me running down the alley.'' Ashley said.

'' Then what are we waiting for, lets go find the damn thing.'' Sam said.

'' Are you sure that you're up for it Sammy, you're still hurt.'' Dean said, glancing over to his brother with worried eyes.

'' Dean, I'll be fine. We need to find this guy remember?'' Dean fell silent after that, and he turned down to the grate before them.

'' Come on, help me get this thing up.'' Dean said. Ashley and Sam braced themselves as they gripped the grate tightly alongside Dean. They lifted it up as best they could, and managed to get it up and away from the opening. They set it aside, and all three peered down inside.

'' That goes pretty far down.'' Ashley muttered.

'' Yeah.... Ladies first.'' Dean said, gesturing to the hole. Ashley gave him an angry look as she moved to climb down inside.

'' Sure, I'll enter the dumb sewer first, scaredy cat.'' Ashley said.

'' Who are you calling scared?'' Dean asked. Ashley glanced up at them as she began to climb down.

'' The Winchester who made the young huntress go down first instead of himself.'' Ashley answered. She reached the bottom a moment later, and her feet splashed into the water as she jumped off the ladder. '' God, this is cold.'' She muttered.

'' How bad?'' Dean asked as he began to move to climb in.

'' Well its cold, and it doesn't smell great.'' Ashley said, stepping away from the ladder to give Dean some room. A moment later he was standing beside her with the water sloshing at their feet. Sam climbed down to meet them a moment later, and then all three of them were standing in the gross waters of the sewer.

'' Ok, you guys got your flashlights?'' Dean asked. Ashley and Sam answered him by turning on the bright beams of light. '' Good, alright. Lets go.'' Dean lead the way down the sewer line with Sam and Ashley right behind him. They had to walk in a single file line given how the walls were much closer together then they had expected. At least all of them could stand up straight. Dean could remember a few times they had done this sort of searching that both he and Sam would be hunched over themselves to the point that their backs would hurt to no end the next day.

The line seemed to curve in areas, taking 90 degree turns or splitting off into other ways. It was getting harder to find their way out.

'' Alright, I think we're lost Dean.'' Ashley stated.

'' There's too many passage ways down here. This shifter really took his time making this hard for us.'' Dean said.

'' Maybe it will help if we split up.'' Sam suggested. '' We can cover more ground if we do that.''

'' That's not happening.'' Dean said. '' You're hurt Sammy, and if that shifter finds you then you're going to get yourself killed.'' Dean said.

'' Ok then. I have another idea.'' Ashley said. '' What if I go off on my own. You stay with Sam.'' Ashley suggested. '' This way we can cover more ground like Sam said, and then we can find the shifter faster.''

'' Are you sure that's a good idea. If he find you and you can't fight him off we may not be able to reach you in time.'' Dean said.

'' I'll be fine.'' Ashley said. '' I've fought worse before.'' Ashley said.

'' Dean just let her go.'' Sam said. '' If its what she wants to do then let her do it.''

'' I don't like the idea.'' Dean admitted. '' But if it will help find this shifter faster then go on ahead. We meet back here if you don't find anything.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Ashley turned back towards the second tunnel on her left. '' I'll be back soon.'' She said, and then she began to make her way down that section of the sewer line. Dean and Sam watched as she went, not turning back the way they were supposed to go until she had disappeared from their sight. '' I hope that she'll be alright.'' Dean muttered.

'' I think she'll be fine. She is a hunter after all.'' Sam said.

'' Yeah, a hunter who has strange abilities.'' Dean said. '' Come on, lets get going.'' Dean said, turning back down to the section of the sewer that they were in. Sam followed close behind, but as he did a smile grazed his face.

He had to lose Dean somehow if he was to make his plan work.

 

\---

 

Ashley had found that after walking for ten minutes on her own that the water had started to go down. The water had reached up to her ankles at first when she had started off on her own, but now the water wasn't any higher then the top of her feet. Even now it was still going down as she walked along. Another five minutes later the water was gone, and she was leaving wet footprints in her path. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking for now, but she was starting to find light up ahead of her.

It looked like a deep orange light, maybe from some sort of a flame. Was there a fire down here in the sewers?.... No, that couldn't be right. Ashley would be smelling smoke if that were the case. When she took a quick whiff of the air all she smelled was the dank smell of sewer water, and mold. She hoped that this wasn't going to make her sick when she was done here.

As she approached the light she took note of how it seemed to dance around, telling her that it had to be a flame making the light. There was a corner up ahead, and she was worried about what she was going to see when she turned it. She turned around the corner a moment later, and found that there was a set of torches attached to the walls around her.

'' Ok, that's weird.'' Ashley muttered. She flicked the button on her flashlight to the off setting, and dropped the item back into her bag. She retrieved her silver blade, staring at the intricate design on the front. It had been a gift from her sister before she had passed away. Ashley never went anywhere without it, and thankfully, the blade was made of silver. It would kill the shifter if she could find him. '' Well, these torches have to lead somewhere.'' Ashley muttered to herself. She reached to grab her cellphone to take a photo of the hall. However, as the screen came up, her plans were dashed. A large bar reading no signal was running across her screen. She couldn't get ahold of Sam and Dean.

'' Dammit.'' She knew that she couldn't go back. She had to see what was in this hall, and maybe even further then that. So she placed her phone back in her pocket, and made her way down the hall. The light seemed to make the mood in the hall dark and spooky. Ashley couldn't help the feeling of dread that had filled her stomach, and now she was pretty sure that it was growing into fear.

 '' This place is so creepy.'' She muttered. As she reached the end of the hall she found that there was a set of two rooms surrounded by more torches. One of the doors was standing wide open, while the other was shut to the world around it. Ashley took a quick glance into the open room just to be sure there wasn't something inside, an when she did she was horrified at what she saw.

Lying on a bed at the very end of the room was none other then Sam.

Ashley didn't know what to make up of it. Was this actually Sam there, or was this the shifter. Ashley opened up the blade as she turned into the room. Her breath was starting to speed up as she approached the bed. Was this actually Sam? Could the man that she had been talking to be an imposter. She would find out soon enough as she approached the bed. She reached the side of it a moment later. Sam was still dressed in the suit that he had been wearing the night before, but there was blood down the front of it. She could guess that it was from a pretty bad nose bleed because there was blood on his face. He was hooked up to some sort of IV that was running into his arm. Ashley didn't want to remove it just yet, not until she was sure. So she took the same arm that had the IV in it, and she drew the knife across his skin.

Aside from making a shallow cut, there was no other effect. Shifters react to silver, and he didn't react at all. Ashley's eyes grew wide in horror.

Dean was with the shifter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley's heart was pounding a mile a minute as she wrenched the IV needle out of Sam's arm.

This was the real Sam, the one she had been talking to was the shifter the whole time. She still couldn't get ahold of Dean, and he was still with the shifter right now. Dean was in trouble. Ashley threw the IV needle and bag aside, hearing it splash down somewhere behind her as it burst. She had to wake Sam up, and get him out of here before that shifter came back. Who knew what he would do to Sam if she just left him hear to go find Dean.

'' Sam, you gotta wake up.'' Ashley said, shaking his shoulders roughly. He didn't even flinch. He was out cold. Ashley knew that the drug that the shifter must've used on him was stronger then she had thought. She had to wake him up now, or they may be in trouble. '' Sam, dammit wake up!'' She held up her hand. '' Sorry about this.'' She said, and then her hand came down across his cheek. She didn't mean to smack him as hard as she did, but then she began to think she needed to try again because he still didn't wake up.

Dammit Sam, WAKE UP!'' She screamed, smacking him again. Sam's head fell to one side, but he still didn't wake up. '' Dammit!'' Ashley began to wrack her brain for something else that she could try. Aside from beating the hell out of him to wake him up, she could try to use her telekinesis to wake him up. It may be her only choice to wake him now unless she wanted to risk waiting for him to wake up. She knew that it was a bad idea because then the shifter might come back, and she was pretty sure that he would not be pleased when he arrived to find her there.

'' Ok, this better work.'' Ashley said. She reached out, setting her hand down on Sam's forehead. She then began to burrow down to find where his conscious mind was at. She knew that it would take time because the drug was still heavily in his system at the moment, but she had to try. She had to.

For Sam.

 

\---

 

It was dark when he noticed that he wasn't alone anymore.

He couldn't open his eyes yet, they were still too heavy to open. He could hear something though. It sounded like a female voice calling out to him in a soft calming tone. He wanted to see who this person was, but his eyes wouldn't open.

_That's it Sam, come on. Wake up already Sam, its me. Please, open your eyes._

He knew that voice well, and he wanted more then anything to open his eyes to see her face. He knew that she must be scared after being tricked the way she had. She deserved to get him back. So he started fighting to open his eyes up, to be able to get a glimpse of her face.

_Please Sam. Dean's in trouble. I need you to wake up, come back to me Sam._

He was starting to get feeling back to his body, but with feeling came the pain. His ribs were on fire, telling him that they were misaligned if not broken even worse. His leg was throbbing in pain, which could mean that it was broken or sprained. He would prefer sprained, because a broken leg was not what he needed right now. Then there was the strange feeling in his arm from where he had been stuck with a needle, along with a cut that was along his wrist. He couldn't hold back the moan of pain that came out of him as he shifted on the mattress.

_That's it Sam. Come on, only a little more. You're almost there._

Sam scrunched his eyes for a moment, and then he was able to crack them open again. It was hard to see at first thanks to his eyes not being adjusted to it. However, something moved in the way of his sight, and then his eyes began to adjust. There was a face over his, and there was both curiosity and worry deep in those dark brown pools.

'' Sam, can you hear me?'' Ashley asked, watching Sam with those eyes.

'' Ash?'' He rasped. His voice was really tired, but he could still talk. He saw Ashley's eyes swell as they seemed to fill with tears.

'' Only you would know that.'' She said. Sam saw her move away for a moment, and then he felt something vibrating against his wrists. A moment later both his arms were freed from where they were held down. Sam tried to move to sit up, but before he could he felt arms wrapping around his body. The arms were careful to keep from touching or jostling his ribs, but they were strong as they held onto him long and hard. He could hear Ashley breathing harshly as she held him close, her head right beside his.

'' I'm so glad you're safe... I didn't know Sam. I couldn't tell it was the shifter, I'm so sorry that I didn't know.'' Ashley said. Sam only wrapped his arms around Ashley's form, holding onto her like he was her lifeline.

'' It's alright Ashley.'' Sam said. '' I'm sorry this happened at all. I should've fought back more then I did.''

'' That damn shifters going to pay.'' Ashley said. She pulled back from Sam, her hand reaching for her knife as she moved to cut Sam's legs free.

'' Where's the shifter now?'' Sam asked.

'' He's with Dean.'' Ashley said. '' We were going to split up, but Dean refused to let _you_ go off on your own while injured. The damn shifter tore his stomach open to make it look like you were attacked by him instead of kidnapped.'' Ashley explained. She began to cut his left leg free, but the second her blade began to slice into the rope she heard Sam cry out in pain. '' What!? What's wrong?'' She asked, her eyes flying up to Sam's face. She could see that he was in pain. He was hurt bad.

'' My leg.'' Sam said, his hand pointing down at his left leg. '' It hurts.''

'' Ok..... Ok, I need to look.'' Ashley said. She carefully lifted up his pants leg to get a look. There was some heavy bruising, but when she felt around it she couldn't find much of anything. If he did have a break it was small. '' I can't feel anything, but that doesn't mean there's not something there.'' Ashley said. '' How bad does it hurt?'' She asked.

'' Pretty bad.'' Sam said through gritted teeth. That was Ashley's cue to stop touching his leg before she made it worse.

'' Ok, but I have to cut you free.'' Ashley said.

'' Just do it.'' Sam said. Ashley felt bad about it, but she listened to what he said as she began to saw away at the rope. She made it was quick as possible, but Sam was still clearly in a lot of pain by the time she was done. '' Ok, its done.'' Ashley said, shutting the blade to slide it into her bag. She heard a sigh of relief from Sam, but she knew that that was going to change because she would have to get him up to move him. They couldn't stay here.

'' Dammit.'' Sam rasped. '' That hurt.''

'' I know it had to hurt, but I can't tell if its broken or not. You're going to have to get that checked out when we're out of here.'' Ashley said. She began to wrack her head for any idea to get him out of here. She couldn't carry him herself, but she had to go find Dean. If she left Sam alone then there was a good chance that the shifter would come back for him and take him somewhere else before they  could get him. She had to get ahold of Dean somehow.... Maybe her cellphone would work now. So she reached for the phone, and began to search for Dean's number in her contacts. She saw Sam move out of the corner of her eye to watch what she was doing.

'' Ashley's, there's no way you're going to have any signal down here.'' She heard Sam say.

'' I have to try.'' Ashley said, finding Dean's number about halfway through the contacts. '' Your brothers with the shifter right now Sam. If we want to save his life then I have to find a way to get ahold of him. I have to try.'' She said. Sam didn't say anything to stop her, so she continued to press the call button. She held the phone up to her ear, listening to that monotone beep as the other line rang on. Maybe Dean wouldn't get her call, and that was what scared her the most. Dean had to receive her call, or he would very well get himself killed. '' Come on Dean, please pick up... Please pick up.'' She begged. For awhile she found herself pacing beside the cot Sam was laying on, her mind running a mile a minute as she waited for the other line to pick up. She was starting to think there was no point to it anymore but was proven wrong when the other line clicked.

_'' Ashley?''_

'' Dean, you need to know something.'' Ashley said.

_'' Can't it wait Ashley? Sam and I are getting close to where we thing the things lair is.''_

Ashley had to bite her lip not to immediately scream that it wasn't Sam he was with. She glanced down to the bed that Sam was on, and that's when she saw him motion to hand over the phone.

_'' Ashley?''_

'' Dean, someone needs to tell you the truth.'' Ashley said.

_'' Who does... Ashley, what's going on? You don't sound like yourself.''_

'' Just listen.'' Ashley said, and then she handed the phone over to Sam. She saw Sam fumble with it for a moment, but the he had the thing held against his ear.

'' Dean, you need to listen to me.'' Sam said.

_'' What the hell?.... Sammy..... But-''_

'' Dean, listen to me!'' Sam snapped. '' That's not me you're with.'' Sam said. '' The shifter tricked you guys. He took me and put himself in my place. That's not me.'' Silence filled Sam's ears as he listened for any signs that Dean believed him. He wasn't even making a sound, which worried Sam to no ends.

_'' How can I know that its really you Sammy?''_

'' Well then...... You know better then anyone that I-'' Sam's eyes shot up towards Ashley, which gave her the clue that she needed. She turned around so her back was to him, and she covered her ears. '' You know better than anyone else that I have feelings for Ashley..... And you know all the crap I've been through ever since yellow eyes took Jess away from me.'' Sam said. He listened to the silence for a moment, waiting for Dean's response.

_'' Ok, its you.''_

'' Where is the shifter now?'' Sam asked.

_'' He was behind me. He said he wanted to check something..... Wait a second.''_

'' Dean, what's going on?'' Sam asked. Dean didn't answer him, and Sam heard the sound of sloshing water which told him Dean was walking. '' Dean, come on answer me.'' Sam said.

**_'' You have ruined it all.''_ **

Sam flinched at the sound of his own voice. There was so much malice and hate in it that Sam feared for his brothers life just from the voice. That fear came true a moment later when he heard what sounded like metal hitting the concrete walls of the sewers.

'' DEAN!'' He heard Dean cry out in pain, and a moment later something metal connected with the wall. Then the line went dead. Sam pulled the phone away from his ear, his eyes staring at the screen in shock.

Had the shifter just......

'' Ashley, help me get up.'' Sam said.

'' Sam you can't walk, and I won't be able to carry you.'' Ashley said, rushing to the side of the bed.

'' I don't care. My brothers in trouble.'' Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed as a look of pain crossed his face. One of his hands lifted to his ribs as he sat up to face her. He was in so much pain. '' I can't let that shifter take him.'' Sam said. There was a tone to his voice that showed Ashley just how worried that he was. This was his brother that he was talking about. Ashley would feel the same as him if it were her own brother on the line. That's why she did just as she was asked, and she walked up to the bed.

'' You better hope that your leg is only sprained, or this is going to be pure hell.'' Ashley said.

'' I know, just help get me up.'' Sam said. Ashley did as told, leveraging himself against his side with one of her arms wrapped around his waist while the other helped to swing his right arm over her shoulders. She was much shorter than Sam was, so she had no idea how the hell this was going to work without him having to double over on himself to get the job done.

'' Alright, on three we go up. Ok?'' She saw Sam nod beside her. '' Ok then.... One... Two... THREE!'' Sam almost immediately cried out in pain when she lifted him up to a stand. She felt him stumble against her side as he tested just how much weight he could put on the leg. From what she saw, it wasn't very much weight that he could stand at all. '' How bad?'' She asked, noting that Sam was practically panting against her side. He was in a lot of pain.

'' I can barely walk.'' He answered. '' But I have to try. We need to find Dean.'' He added. Ashley simply respected his wishes, and then the two of them began to make their way to the door of the room. It was slow, but they were making progress.

'' Hang on Dean. We're coming.'' Sam said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley wasn't sure how long she and Sam had been moving for.

It had taken a lot of will power on Sam's part to get up and start walking on a bad leg. Even now he was still going, but she could tell that his will was slowly fading away. He was leaning more and more on her for the support he needed, and she was having to lend more of her strength to keep him upright. She wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to walk for, and she knew that sooner or later she would have to force him to take a break.

They had reached the water that she had been walking through after a few minutes, and it had already reached back to where it had been past her ankles. She was worried that this was going to affect how well that Sam could walk, but somehow he was still making it.

'' The tunnel that Dean went down should be just up ahead.'' Ashley said. '' Just a little further Sam. Come on.'' She encouraged. They were within a few feet of it, but before she could turn to start down that tunnel she felt Sam trip beside her. It took all of her strength to keep him from crashing to the floor. She heard Sam cry out in pain, and she saw his hand fly to his ribs again. He needed to rest now.

'' Sam, you need to sit down for a minute.'' Ashley said. She saw Sam shake his head out of the corner of her eye. How could he not be tired? '' Sam you look like you're ready to kill over. Please, just sit down?'' She begged.

'' No.'' Sam said. '' No, I can keep going. Lets go.'' Sam said. The way that he was gripping at his side, and how he was supporting all his weight on his good leg, screamed that he wasn't OK. She had to get him to sit down for at least a few minutes. He was hurt bad.

'' No, you need to sit. I'm not asking you to do it Sam. I'm telling you to do it.'' Ashley said. She maneuvered herself and Sam back over to the wall on their right, and she helped Sam to slide down to a sitting position. Thankfully this area didn't have much water, so Sam didn't get to wet when he sat down. She saw Sam's head lean back into the wall as he took deep breaths. His eyes were screwed shut, and she could see that his chest was shuddering. He was having some trouble breathing because of the pain. She wished that he would stop trying to hide it.

'' Is it your ribs again?'' Ashley asked.

'' Yeah, they're not happy with me.'' Sam said. '' Just give me a minute..... Just a minute.'' Sam added, his eyes opening up again. The change in what he was saying didn't catch Ashley off guard at all. She knew that once he was resting he would want to stay down for awhile. Ashley would allow it, and she would keep watch. While she thought of it, she pulled her cellphone back out. She hadn't tried to call Dean back ever since the line went dead before. She believed that his cellphone had been destroyed, but maybe if it wasn't then it would lead them straight to him. So she dialed the number and held the phone to her ear. She waited for a response, not expecting to get one. However, a strange sound began to fill their ears. It sounded almost like a song, but it was really faint. She could just barely hear it over the sound of Sam's harsh breaths.

'' What the hell?'' Sam mumbled.

'' Shh!'' Ashley snapped, her hand flying back towards Sam. She motioned for him to be quiet as she turned her head down towards the hall that Dean had disappeared down earlier when they had split up. The sound was coming from down there, and to Ashley's ears it sounded much like a ringtone. It was a song of all things, but she couldn't recognize it.

'' Deans phone.'' Sam said.

'' What?'' Ashley canceled the call for the moment as she turned to face Sam.

'' Dean always uses those songs for his ringtones. That has to be his phone.'' Sam said.

'' Then we better go and check it out. You ready to try and stand?'' Ashley asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam said, holding out his hand. He leveraged himself against the wall, and let Ashley help him to a stand. He was up after a moment, leaning against the wall for support as Ashley walked over to his side.

'' Are your ribs going to give you any problems?'' Ashley asked, throwing his arm back over her shoulder.

'' Not unless I do something stupid.'' Sam said. '' When I tripped I managed to hit them with my arm. Stupid stuff happens when you've been drugged.''

'' Are those drugs still affecting you Sam?'' Ashley asked.

'' Just a little.'' He admitted. '' My head is still a little dazed. I don't know how much longer its going to last.'' He said.

'' We better move.'' Ashley pulled up Dean's number again on her cellphone. '' Come on. Let's go.'' They began to make their way along. Ashley could tell that Sam was working on will power again because while he still stumbled a little they were moving just as fast as when they had left that room. Ashley pressed the dial button on her cellphone after a moment of walking, and a moment later they heard the musical ringtone of Dean's cellphone. It was closer then before, so maybe that meant that he wasn't to far away, or at least his cellphone would be there. '' We're getting closer.'' Ashley said.

'' The shifter must've taken him further. I don't think he's going to be there.'' Sam said.

'' If we find his cellphone then when I touch it I can find out where he took him.'' Ashley said. '' We need to keep going.''

'' Right.'' Sam said, letting Ashley lead him along. The ringtone was getting louder, and Sam was starting to look around for any signs of his brother or his cellphone. He knew that Dean couldn't be dead after that phone call. His brother was to stubborn of a guy to die just like that...... But then, if he had then what were they going to find. Sam didn't want to think of the idea that Dean was dead. He wasn't dead. Worst case scenario was that the shifter had taken Dean back to that room just like he had done with him.

'' He's going to be alright Sam.'' He jumped a little at the voice, and his head turned back down towards Ashley. She wasn't looking back at him, but she had a look of determination on her face. '' Dean's to stubborn to die, just like you are. He's going to be fine, and if he's not then I'll take care of that damn shifter myself.'' She then glanced up at him.'' I consider you both my family, just as much as I do my own brother. No one messes with my family.'' Sam was speechless, but Ashley knew that already. Her telepathy was something that no one could fight off. Not even himself. He had never been able to fight off her powers, not since the day that they met.

'' I know.'' Sam finally got out. '' I just don't know what to expect when we find him.'' Sam explained.

'' I understand.'' Ashley said. '' But we're going to find him alive.... I promise you.''

Promises were something that Ashley never made lightly. If she made a promise then she meant to keep it.

The ringtone was loud enough that it was echoing off the walls around them. Ashley was sure that it was within a few feet of herself.

'' Sam, stay here.'' Ashley said. She leaned him against the wall, and she immediately move all his weight to his good leg. Ashley turned away from him when she was sure that he would be alright. She began to walk towards where the sound appeared to be coming from, following the noise. It wasn't too long before she found the source, and she was quite surprised about what she found.

There was blood on the walls around her. It wasn't a large amount, but it was still enough to make her nervous. Dean could be hurt pretty badly. She found Dean's phone resting on a pile of trash that had created a small island in the way. It was still ringing away, at least until Ashley pressed the end call button.  She took Dean's phone into her hands, eyeing the screen on it. There was blood on it which smeared in different lines. Dean must've had the thing wrenched out of his hands when he was attacked.

'' Sam. I found his phone.'' Ashley spun around to face Sam, only for her eyes to go wide in horror.

The shifter was standing over Sam's limp body. She could just see Sam's face hanging forward, and there was blood on his forehead. The shifter must've knocked him upside the head. The shifter had a knife held in his hands, and the tip of it was against his back.

'' Make a single move psychic girl, and I'll kill him.'' He warned. He was still using Sam as his current skin suit, and he used his voice in a way that made Ashley's skin crawl. She had to do something without letting him know what she was going to do. So without even moving her hand she flung her eyes to the side of the wall. As she did the mans hand shot out, and the knife came out of his grip. She then used her abilities to draw it towards her, and she gripped it tightly in her hand. She held it out ready to fight him, knowing that there was no other way to fight him. Even if she pulled her own blade, it wasn't much bigger then the one she was currently holding. It wouldn't do much more damage then this one.

'' Oh, you just made a big mistake.'' The shifter let go of Sam's body, letting him fall into the murky water at their feet, and then he began to run at her. Ashley didn't have much time to react aside from slicing the knife up his arm. The blade was made of silver, and it reacted with his skin as it caused a deep cut in his arm. Sadly, it was all she was able to do in damage as the shifter gripped both her wrists in a tight grip. Ashley tried to fight the hold, but she was unable to free herself. The knife slipped from her hand only for the shifter to grab it.

'' You made a very big mistake.'' He repeated. He took the knife in one hand, and brought it up to her face. He pressed the blade into her cheek enough to draw blood. It slipped down her face to fall onto the hood of her vest. '' Now you're going to pay.''

'' Then do it.'' She said. '' I'm not afraid of you.'' She spit in the shifters eyes, and a look of rage quickly filled his eyes.

'' BITCH!''

Ashley was lifted up into the air by the shifters grip, and a moment later she was slammed into a nearby wall. She felt her head crack off the wall, and stars danced in her vision. The shifter slammed her into the wall again, and then darkness claimed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean's head was swimming when he woke up.

He didn't remember much of what had happened to him before he found himself here. He could remember Ashley being on the phone with him, and then she had handed the phone to Sam.... The real Sam. The one he had been with was an imposter.

The shifter.

That damn monster had slammed his head into the wall after first smacking him in the head with the end of his gun. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of his phone being ripped from his hand, and then utter darkness.

He forced his eyes to open up to find what was around him. At first he couldn't see much, but then he found that he was staring up at a ceiling. He could see a light bouncing around on the grey surface, telling him that there was a flame somewhere nearby. It wasn't hot enough for them to be that close, but they were definitely big enough for them to be visible.

'' D-Dean?'' The soft voice caught him off guard at first. He could tell just from the tone that it wasn't his brother. So the voice had to belong to Ashley. However, he was unable to see her. Where the heck was she? He turned his head around a little to see his surroundings. There was a length of cots off to the side, but there wasn't anything laying on them. Then he turned his head in the other direction, and when he did he saw a sight that made his heart drop.

Both Ashley and Sam were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. He could tell by the way that his brothers head was bowed that he was still out cold, but Ashley's head was straight up, and she was looking right at him. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and half lidded. There was blood coating the side of her head, matting into her hair to make it crimson red. He could tell that she was hurt bad. She must have angered the shifter just like he had to get that injured.

'' Ashley.'' Dean tried to sit up a little to see her better, but he quickly found out that he was bound to the cot by his hands and wrists. He couldn't sit up very far, but he still tried. '' God, what the hell did he do to you?'' Dean asked.

'' He...... He hurt us.'' Ashley said. '' I found where your cellphone was at. It was a trap. I don't know what he did to Sam, but when he got me..... I was just so angry.'' Dean saw her eyes shut as she took a shuddering breath. She must not be able to think straight. '' I don't even know why I did it, but I spit in the shifters eyes, and then he slammed my head into the wall twice.'' She said. Dean knew that she had to have a concussion, and he could bet that all of them had one after what the shifter had done to them. Dean had to get them down, but he couldn't do that until he had freed himself. He had to get free.

'' Do you know where he is Ashley?'' Dean asked. He twisted his wrist around to try and pull at the ropes. He managed to get ahold of them a moment later, and he began to slowly pull them loose. It was a very slow process, slow enough that he was worried that he wouldn't be able to free himself before the shifter came back.

'' No idea.'' Ashley said. '' As far as I know, he is still wearing Sam's skin as a suit.'' She explained. Dean felt the ropes on his left hand giving way, but he couldn't squeeze his hand through just yet. '' What are we going to do Dean? He's going to kill us.'' Ashley said.

'' No he's not.'' Dean said. '' Keep your eyes peeled for the shifter. I'll have myself free any minute now.'' Dean said.

'' I don't think so.'' Dean's head shot to the side as he heard a harsh gasp from Ashley's direction. Standing there in the doorway to the room was none other then the shifter himself. Like Ashley had said he was still walking around looking like Sam. He had a strange grin on his face that screamed that he had plans for them all. Dean watched him as he walked back up to the bed, the grin falling away as he made a tsking sound in the back of his throat. '' You should learn your place.'' He said. He reached down, and quickly pulled the bonds on Dean's hands tight again.

'' Dammit.'' Dean muttered.

'' You can't free yourself. You're all my puppets now.'' He said.

'' You son of a bitch.'' Dean said. '' Let them go now.'' He demanded.

'' No. I kind of like them.'' The shifter looked down at himself. '' Your brother's body is strong, stronger than most other forms I have taken.... And her.'' He strode past the bed to get to where Ashley was hanging from the ceiling. Ashley shied away from him the best she could as he stood at her side. His hand came up to grab her by the chin, and he forced her head to turn in his direction. '' She's just so..... Special. I think that's the right word for her. A girl who has powers, a girl who isn't normal, just like myself..... She'd be perfect for someone like me.''

'' Let her go!'' Dean demanded. The shifters eyes shot towards him, and when they did they seemed to flash silver. '' Hurt me, do what ever you want to me, but let her and my brother go.'' Dean said. He saw the shifter let go of Ashley, and he began to step away from her.

'' I don't think that's going to happen.'' The shifter said. '' If I break her, then I can take her.'' He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and Dean quickly recognized it as the blade that Ashley had been using. '' I know just how to do that.'' He approached where Sam was hanging from the ceiling.

'' What are you doing?'' Dean demanded. He watched as the shifter brought the blade up, and he quickly began to saw at the ropes holding him. A moment later Sam's body fell to the floor, and when he did a groan of pain escaped him. Dean saw Sam turn onto his back while he coughed harshly. He saw his eyes open up, only for them to go wide as the shifters hands grabbed at him. '' Stop this! Put him down.'' The shifter lifted Sam to his feet, and Dean saw pain cross his brothers face as he was forced to stand.

'' No don't hurt him.'' Ashley begged.

'' Shut up!'' The shifter snapped. One of his arms were wrapped around Sam's torso, while the other swung up to hold the blade at his throat.

'' No!'' Ashley screamed. The shifter took a few steps back as he held Sam still. The hand around his torso tightened its grip, and when it did both Ashley and Dean saw the pain that crossed his face. He was hurting Sam.

'' Let my brother go you son of a bitch!'' Dean yelled. The shifter only move the knife, which forced Sam to tilt his head back to avoid the blade digging into his skin. He could see from here that Sam was struggling to breath from what he was doing. 

'' Then let her stay with me.'' The shifter demanded. '' She stay's, and then I don't kill your brother.'' He said.

'' Don't do it Ashley!'' Sam blurted out. The shifters hand jerked, and a moment later there was a thin line of blood slipping down Sam's neck.

'' It's her choice.'' He said. Dean glanced at Ashley for a moment, and when he did he saw anger filling her eyes. She was furious, maybe even past that. That's when he saw something flash in her eyes, and he knew what was about to come.

'' I will never stay with a man like you.'' She seethed. '' I will never let a man like you take away MY FAMILY!'' The ropes above her head burst, letting Ashley fall to the ground. Her hands shot out towards the shifter, and Dean watched as his eyes went wide. The arm wrapped around Sam's torso fell away, and when it did the knife in his other hand clattered to the ground. Dean saw Sam fall to his knees to reach for the knife.

'' DO IT SAM!'' Ashley screamed. Sam turned around with the knife in hand. He used all his will power to push himself to his feet, ignoring the pain surging through his chest and leg as he lashed out with the knife. The blade hit dead center, and the shifter shuddered. Its eyes landed on Sam, the hazel color they held going silver for a split second.

'' That's for my brother, my friend.'' Sam pulled the knife out. '' That's for tricking them.'' The shifter fell back as its eyes shut to the world. It hit with a loud thud, and when it did its chest stopped moving.

The shifter was dead.

Dean saw Sam fall to his knees as the knife slipped from his hands. He was panting still from the pain as his own eyes flashed first up to Dean and then back towards Ashley. Dean glanced back towards Ashley to find her already walking over to him, and she began to pull at the knots holding Dean down.

'' Sam, give me my knife.'' Ashley said. She saw Sam close the blade up, and then he tossed it to her. She caught it with one hand, and then she began to saw away at the ropes. Dean was freed after a moment, and he sat up as Ashley began to work on the bonds at his feet.

'' Ashley, how the hell did you do that?'' Dean asked, still astonished that she managed to do what she had. He didn't think her powers had grown that much since she had shown him  what it was she could do.

'' Like I told that son of a bitch.'' Ashley glanced up at Dean, and the fire in her eyes was still there. No one messes with my family.'' She said. Dean was stunned for a moment as he glanced over towards Sam. He was still sitting there, but he was watching them carefully.

'' Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Dean said.

 

\---

 

'' That tight enough for you?'' Ashley asked, holding the ace wrap in place as Sam reached for the clips.

'' Yeah, its perfect.'' Sam said, dropping the metal clips into her hands. Ashley placed them so the bandage would stay in place, and when she was sure it wasn't going anywhere she pulled her hands back.

'' That should do it.'' She said. Her eyes drifted down towards Sam's injured leg. While it hadn't been fully broken, there was a crack in his bone. So for the next few weeks Sam was kicking it in a medical boot until the bone healed. '' How is your leg?'' Ashley asked, watching as Sam pulled a gray t-shirt over himself.

'' Its a bit sore, but its not that bad.'' Sam said, pushing some hair out of his face. '' What about you though? You rung your noggin pretty good there.'' Sam said, pointing to her head. Ashley hadn't gotten a concussion from her injuries, but she had to get twenty stitches in her head to close up the nasty wound that she had received.

'' It's fine.'' Ashley said. She heard the door to the motel room open up, and a moment later Dean stepped inside. He was carrying a six pack of beer, and a few bags of food in the other. '' Did you take care of the body?'' Ashley asked.

'' Yeah, the damn thing went up in flames.'' Dean said. '' He won't be coming back anytime.'' He dropped the bags of food on the bed beside Sam and Ashley, and he pulled out a beer for each of them.

'' So this damn nightmare is finally over.'' Sam said. '' Thank god.''

'' I know what you mean.'' Ashley said, opening up her beer to take a long drag off of it. '' I just can't believe that the thing got such a drop on us. I couldn't even tell it wasn't you until I actually found you.''

'' Hey, its not your fault Ashley.'' Sam spoke up. '' He wouldn't let you get in contact with him in the first place. There is no way that you would've been able to tell the difference.''

'' Yeah, but I wish that I had. It would've saved us the trouble of all this mess.'' She said.

'' Like Sam said Ashley, you didn't know. Hell, I was walking around him like he really was my little brother. If you hadn't called me when you did then I don't know how far we would've gone before something bad happened.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Ashley took another drag off her beer. '' At least we're all safe.''

'' And alive.'' Sam said. '' If it hadn't been for your idea to split up its likely that we never would've gotten out of there alive.''

'' Or for that explosive power that you used.'' Dean added.

'' Like I've said before. You both are like family.... No one messes with my family.'' Both Dean and Sam nodded at that as they both took drags of their beer. The day was spent relaxing after a tough hunt. Yet the next day they would turn around and do it all over again.

It was a never ending cycle.


End file.
